


Managed by Scooter Braun

by ceciliarose99



Category: Justin Bieber - Fandom, Scooter Braun - Fandom
Genre: Bedtime, Comfort, Dad - Freeform, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Love, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other, Spanking, father - Freeform, post malone, scooter braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliarose99/pseuds/ceciliarose99
Summary: Kate the new pop/punk/indie artist sweeping the internet. Scooter Braun decides to take her on tour as an opener for Justin Bieber and Post Malone, as well as help her adjust to life in the spotlight. With constant camera coverage, means constant good behavior, a thing the girl lacks. But soon enough they fall into their new life as Kate gets ready to go on her own tour as well as a world tour back with Post and Justin. Scooter just needs to keep her in control.sort of ddlg sort of a ddm idk





	1. Chapter 1

Kate

I was scouted out by Scooter Braun when I first started street preforming. He called me right after my eighteenth birthday and asked me if I wanted to fly out to Los Angeles to have a meeting.

I immediately agreed and he said he would fly me out in two days. He was even paying for a hotel for three days.

I jumped around and called my friends.

I took an uber to Denver from Colorado Springs and flew three hours to LAX. I had my backpack of clothes and toiletries and was met by Scooter himself at pickup.

We drove to a big building and had a meeting about what I wanted from the future.

By the end of the day he shook my hand and told me there was a spot open if I wanted it. I immediately agreed.

"Come back tomorrow, we'll get everything set up."

I spent the night in a fancy hotel, and called all my friends to tell them the news.

I texted my parents but they didn't respond. I wasn't doing it for them though, or maybe I was, to prove them wrong.

The next morning I got ready and met with a stylist, assistants, and had a meeting with Scooter. He told me not to worry about my clothes or my things anymore, that he would get me new things. The stylist talked to me about what I wanted to look like and showed me examples that I loved.

"But you also have a lot of responsibilities now. Get to rehearsal and meetings on time, make sure you're not doing anything dumb because you're a role model now."

I nodded. I already broke that rule. I had illegal things in my bag that I got through security.

"We'll get you into the recording studio and I want at least a single out by next week."

"I can do that." I said confidently

"That's what I want to hear." He sat up. "I'll take you to meet with T."

We walked down the hall and met a man named Travis and he sat down with me as I pulled out my song book. I played bits of all of them and chose to just tweek one of them.

We added base and background and he warmed my voice up.

I got behind the microphone and Scooter came back in and out on some headphones.

They gave me a thumbs up and I started singing the verse.

We got vocals done by the end of the day and he played it with the background.

It was amazing.

It was late at night and we listened to it which made me giddy.

"Okay, I'll tell all my guys. We can get this up by tomorrow."

"Awesome." I smiled at the screen.

"Go back to the hotel, get some sleep. Come back tomorrow at 9."

"Okay. Thanks for everything guys. This is amazing."

He rubbed my back and left.

I walked out and down the street to the hotel.

I got my hash pen out of my pocket and took a hit as I got into my room. I got high and looked out the window out to Los Angeles.

I facetimed with some friends and went to bed without incident.

I woke up barely on time and managed to put on some makeup and walk back to the offices.

I had my Juul on me just to get buzzed and had another meeting with Scooter.

This time he was serious and called me in.

"Now in the contract," He started. "It gives me the right to drug tests, so we're gonna have you tested now, and if it's not clean we'll have a conversation."

He called in a nurse and she gave me a cup to pee in and swabbed my mouth.

I was really nervous as she wrote a lot of things down, handed it to Scooter, and left.

"Okay looks like we need to have a talk." He sighed and I shrunk. "I'm like a dad to everyone I manage, and this to me is unacceptable. Marijuana, Nicotine, Alcohol, and Cocaine?" He snapped

"I dont do them a lot, it was just a going away party. I swear."

"Being the dad means I set rules. No drugs or drinking of any kind. No excessive swearing, back talk, or lying. You have to take care of yourself." He went over a lot more rules and then turned the conversation. "Punishments are groundings or things taken away. And if it gets to a point I have no problem spanking you."

"You're joking right?" I asked

"You have four illegal substances in your system and you're suppose to be America's sweetheart. So no, I'm not."

"I only did coke once." I leaned back. "Besides I'm eighteen."

"I don't care if you're seventy two. You can't do coke and smoke weed and expect me to be fine with it. It's up to you to change your ways but know that privileges will be taken away if you keep it up." He sat back.

I was a little upset he was angry with me but I looked down and nodded. I wanted this more than I cared about being in trouble.

"Good. Now we're releasing the single tonight, it's been hyped up, so come back at 3 o'clock." He said, "You can go."

I nodded and got up to leave.

I kept myself from crying until I got to the hotel room and broke a little bit. I cried and fixed my makeup by 2:30.

I waited around and didn't want to see Scooter again and walked to the building by 2:55. I was quiet as I sat with Travis and he made it go live on iTunes and Spotify.

I watched as it was a couple people buying the song to hundreds, then thousands.

"Whoa." I scooted in and watched.

The streams grew and the buys grew more.

"Kate this is Derek." Scooter came in with a huge guy. "He's your security."

"Hey." I smiled and him and he smiled back.

It was time to go and Derek walked with me to the front door.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" He asked .

"Yeah, I don't know where else to go." I laughed

"I'll walk you. If you ever want to go somewhere just text me and I'll go with you. It's my job to make sure you're safe, so don't ever feel like I don't need to be there."

I nodded and put his number in my phone.

We walked together to the hotel lobby and he waved at me as I went up the elevator.

I locked myself into my room and curled up looking out the window. I used the Juul, to help take my mind off everything, and saw that I know had thousands of new followers on Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. I felt special as I saw people liked me and liked the song.

Scooter was probably still mad at me, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I cried a little more, I've already fucked it up.

I sat and cried for a while until someone knocked on my door. I panicked and wiped my face and opened the door. I knew my eyes were still red and wet.

It was Scooter.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah just uh, homesick." I lied.

"Can you come down to the offices for a minute?"

I nodded and followed him out.

We met Derek in the lobby and walked to the building and into Scooters office, where Derek waited outside the door.

"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Scooter asked sitting down.

"I-I just." I didn't want to say it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He leaned forward.

"For this morning." I didn't look at him.

"Did you think I was mad at you?"

I nodded, ashamed.

"Kate I'm not mad. I just want you to understand that drugs aren't okay."

"I know they aren't okay."

"Then why did you do them? To be cool?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I just-I'm sorry I know I've already messed this up, but I just do them to get away."

"You haven't messed anything up, what are you getting away from?"

"I shouldn't be bothering you with this I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Hey hey, calm down, I want to hear what you have to say, talk to me."

"To get away from my life. My parents and my family, I started because I lived at that house and I'll do anything not to go back. I won't do them again I'll get rid of everything I just don't want to go back." I started to cry again.

"Tell me about your house. Tell me why you don't want to go back."

"Do you know what it's like to grow up in a house where you're never good enough? I spent eighteen years knowing I would never be enough for them, and that I didn't have a chance. They have never been proud of me, I had to stand back and watch them tell my sister all the things I wanted to hear, I just wanted to be the good one for once." I sniffed. "I had to be compared to my sister for all my life and when I finally get the chance to prove myself I fuck it up."

"You haven't fucked this up, trust me you haven't. And I think this is one of those times where you need to disregard them and make yourself happy. Family is a concept, make your own family. Look at how much you've already achieved. You made a song in one day and it's already on the charts, that's amazing. I'm incredibly proud of you, not a lot of people can even think about this." He stood up and came over.

My heart jumped a little, he said he was proud, but he probably just said it because I told him I was upset about it. I stood up as he came over and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm very proud of you, and I want you to tell me if you need help. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here. If you ever need me to get you a therapist I will, and I think you would benefit from one now."

"I don't know."

"Listen." He pulled away. "Just know that I will always be there for you, come to me if you need anything. You're doing good, don't be so hard on yourself. I'll tell you something, whenever you need me, tell anyone. I do this to everyone I manage that needs it, if you ever need a break from everything just come to me and I'll help you. I call it being little but you can call it whatever you want, it's just a time where you can relax and not worry, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now I have good news." He smiled. "You're up to number one."

"Really?" I was shocked

"Everyone loves you."

I smiled.

"I also have some people for you to meet. If everything goes well with this album, you'll go on the Purpose tour with them." He opened the door and Justin Bieber and Post Malone were standing there.

My mouth fell open and I looked back at Scooter

"I'm not qualified for this." I laughed

~~


	2. Chapter 2

~

We talked for a while and I was never as complimented as when they both said they bought the song and loved it.

"That means a lot coming from you guys." I gushed

"So tour? Are you up for it?" Justin asked smiling

"I hope so."

"You'll be great, all the advertising is getting finished and I think it's going up tomorrow."

"Hopefully everyone likes the next couple songs."

"They already love you, you could cough in the microphone and you'll be good." Post laughed

From there Scooter said to get ready to go to a promo. A stylist came by and helped me change into some really cool clothes, a big sweatshirt type thing with high boots. Then a makeup artist came and a hair stylist.

I looked like a celebrity, I was left alone and updated a picture to my snapchat. It went wild and I laughed.

They all came into the room to get me and Justin took a step back.

"Whoa. You look really different." He laughed

"I know." I looked down and smiled I looked polished. "I like it." They had both changed clothes too.

"You look amazing." Post laughed

"Thanks." I laughed and we walked to another room where there was a huge white background and cameras.

A man was there telling us how to pose, then we did individuals and made each other laugh the whole time.

I was drinking a water when we finally finished. We watched as they put text over the pictures announcing the tour and dates.

We looked dope.

The four of us all got dinner and got to know each other. They were both so cool and genuine.

I walked back with Derek to the hotel and barely took my makeup off I was so tired. I fell asleep fast and woke up to someone knocking on my door. It was nearly 7 am and yawned going to the door. I looked through the peep hole and it was a girl and what looked like her little sister.

She kept knocking and kept knocking and I threw on a sweatshirt and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh it is you." She gasped

"Hey." I laughed and rubbed my eye, getting accustom to the brightly lit hallway.

"Can we get a picture?"

I nodded and smiled for her phone.

"Well it was nice meeting you but how did you find my room?"

"Everyone has been taking pictures of you walking into the hotel and someone saw you get off on this floor."

I nodded. Creepy.

"Okay well I'm going back to sleep, sorry I'm really tired."

They waved and I shut the door. Before I could even fall asleep there were more knocks on my door, I just opened it and there were more people. I took pictures with them and they gave me notes and I went back into the room. More knocks came and every time I looked out I saw more people I didn't know.

That's when I called Scooter, who answered very chipper.

"Kate what's up? I didn't expect you to be awake."

"Um Scooter, a bunch of fans found my room and I don't know what to do. There are a lot of people outside my door and I took pictures with some of them but this is freaking me out a little and I don't know if I can with all these people."

"Oh god." He sighed. "Call Derek, I'm coming over too."

We hung up and I called Derek and told him what was going on. He was staying on the floor below me and said he would come in a few minutes.

I opened the door and told everyone that they couldn't be there.

They all tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I tried to tell them again and Derek came and saved me. He used a big voice and told everyone to leave and they did. Scooter came down the hall as they left and told me to pack. I yawned and packed my bag and slid on my shoes and sunglasses. I carried my backpack down and we walked down to the parking lot. There were a lot more fans there and it got really loud when I came out. I waved and barely had enough room to get into the car. They all pressed up against the windows and I scooted to the middle of the backseat as Scooter and Derek got in the front.

"That's intense." I breathed and they drove away.

"I was going to keep this a surprise but since they found out where you were we got you a new apartment." Scooter said

"Really? Thank you."

"It's gated, so no one will come surprise you." He replied. "The apartment is fully stocked with everything too, so don't worry."

We went through a gate and talked to the man there and went to a beautiful pent house apartment.

"Whoa." I looked around the main room. "Thank you so much."

"You earned it. We'll let you sleep a little more or get ready. I'll call you an Uber at 11 to take you to the offices." Scooter said and they left.

The apartment was beautiful and airy. There was food in the fridge and pantry and clothes in my closet and dresser. It was unreal.

I snap chatted my friends and they all freaked out.

My parents didn't even respond from the days before.

I just remembered what Scooter said and breathed.

I got myself ready with the luxury makeup in the bathroom, and picked an already prepared outfit in the closet. The makeup was cute, I had wanted to be a makeup guru before I started singing for real, so I wasn't bad. The outfit was a light periwinkle body suit with thin straps and white jeans that had ties down the legs with some white adidas. I left my hair it's natural curly and straightened my bangs.

I took a selfie in the full length mirror of my outfit and posed and uploaded it to instagram, and I said 'lucky!!!!!'

I quickly got thousands of likes and comments.

I looked out the window and admired the view.

I really was lucky.

I made myself breakfast and sat on the couch catching up on youtube as I ate and then got a bag ready for the offices. I shook off my worries and got a tiny bit high as well.

They even had perfume in a little shelf. It was paradise. I sprayed myself as the uber sent me a message that it was here and I walked down feeling myself. I slid on some sunglasses and slipped into the uber and he drove me back to the offices and I tipped him with the cash I brought with me from when I came to California. Derek was there waiting and he helped me out of the car.

I walked in and had people taking pictures of me and fans coming up. I signed some things and took pictures and went inside.

Derek and I walked up to Scooter's office.

We talked for a while about how tour was going to work. I would be going first, then Post Malone, then Justin Bieber, after all it was his tour.

I left the offices feeling light.

This was all just unreal.

~

After a long day, I was near a breakdown.

I had ubered back to the apartment and was curled up on the floor by the couch, crying.

I didn't know really what I was crying about, it was all just a little much.

My phone started to go off and I answered.

"Hello?" I sniffed

"Hey Kate, what's going on?" Scooter replied

"I just, I don't know. I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything." I breathed

"Do you need me there?" He asked

I thought for a moment.

"Yes." I confessed

"I'll be there in a minute, just breath and try to calm down."

I hung up and tried to breath.

In less than five minutes the door opened and Scooter came in and pulled me up to the couch.

He had my legs on his lap and I looped my arms around his neck.

He held me, and it wasn't awkward.

"If you want," Scooter began. "You can call me Dad or Daddy, the others do, but you don't have to do anything you don't want."

I just nodded.

I calmed down in record time and it just felt normal. And I guess that's what I needed, just that small bit of normalcy.

~~


	3. Chapter 3

~

The Purpose tour was the best six months of my life.

I had grown so close to everyone involved, Scooter included. They had helped me through everything, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Justin, Post, and Scooter were my family.

After tour, I moved in to an apartment in the same building as Scooter, but eventually moved in with him. I still was little when I needed it, although it hadn't happened for a while because of the 'rules' I had 'earned'. I just didn't want to follow the rules so I hadn't been telling Scooter how I felt, which I knew was wrong.

Today was a day of recording songs that I wrote.

As we were wrapping up I got a bottle of water and started texting everyone.

"Put away your phone and come get in the car. We gotta go." Scooter said walking passed

I followed him, still texting everyone.

As we slid into the backseat of the car he plucked the phone from my hands.

"Hey give it back." I reached for it.

"I told you no." He said leaning back.

"But D-" I was about to say it but I caught myself.

"Are you feeling little?" He asked

I shook my head.

"I want a verbal answer and you look me in the eyes."

"But I don't want to be." I said quietly.

"That answers my question. You know you're suppose to tell me." He said sternly. "Do you need to sit on the naughty step when we get home?"

"No."

Scooter leaned over and buckled my seatbelt and I sniffed.

"I don't wanna be little." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I wanna be big. I wanted to paint tonight." I sniffed. "And I'm not suppose to."

"Well after dinner and a bath we'll see."

"We'll see means no." I sniffed again.

"We'll see means we'll see how you act until then." He said sternly

"I don't wanna be little cuz I don't get to do anything." I kicked the seat in front of me

"Hey. You do not kick. Maybe you do really need some naughty step when we get home."

"No." I whined.

"That's not convincing me."

I started to kick out of frustration and cried.

"Oh so now you're throwing a tantrum." He scolded. "You know exactly what that does."

"No." I whined again

He took me by the arm to his house and went onto the step.

"Five minuets and then we'll talk." He walked away and I pulled my legs up.

It seemed longer than 5 minuets when he came back.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Come on out." He sighed and went to the couch.

I followed him and cuddled next to him.

"Why did we have a tantrum in the car huh?"

"Cuz I wanted to paint tonight but I'm not allowed to except for the washable paint. But I wanted to use my real paint but it's never as good when I'm little." I confessed

"And I said we'll see. That doesn't mean no. It all depends on your attitude."

"But I can't do anything good when I'm little." I pouted

"Like what?" He asked amused

"Paint, or drive, or ride in the front, or go on my phone." I listed

"Well what can you do when you're little?"

"Nothing." I pouted. "You only get mad at me."

"No Daddy gets mad at you for breaking rules. You just like to break all the rules when you're little."

"I'm not little."

"Oh yes you are." He laughed

I sat up.

"I'm not little." I repeated

"We aren't arguing about if you're little, I know you are, so you're going to be treated like you're little." He stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not little!" I screamed and he turned around

"Excuse me?" He asked in his Daddy voice

"I'm not." I said looking down.

"Fine. If you're not little then you wouldn't mind Daddy taking away dessert for a week."

I tried to keep it together but it wasn't fair.

"But that's not fair." I kicked the air again.

"What did Daddy say about kicking? Do you need more naughty step?" He came over and crossed his arms

I didn't reply.

"Or do you just need a spanking?"

"No!" I said, my hands flying to my butt to block him, and sat back down on the couch.

"Then quit kicking and have a better attitude." He forced me to look up at him. "Answer me respectfully and I'll think about giving back dessert."

"Fine."

"Looks like you really don't want dessert." He walked away. 

"No wait." I walked after him into the kitchen

"Nope. You wanted to have a little attitude so dessert is gone for a week."

"That's not fair!" I said loudly. "I didn't do anything."

"You had an attitude and kicked, that's what you did. Not to mention not telling me you were little. And I'm not arguing with you when you're in this mood. I gave you an answer and that's final. Now you can either apologize and sit in here nicely while I make lunch or go sit in the living room." He said

"I didn't do anything." I whined

"Living room." He pointed

"No! I didn't do anything."

"1." He held up a finger and I froze

"2." He held up another

"No!" I started scooting out of the kitchen

"3." He came over and took my arm, holding me up and taking me to the living room and pulling me over his lap.

"Tell me why you're over Daddy's knee." He rested a hand on my bum.

"Because you're mean!" I kicked again.

"Looks like you need some encouragement to be respectful." He pulled down my pants and underwear and rested his hand down. "Now why are you over Daddy's knee?"

"I didn't do anything!" I whined

He sighed and gave me ten stingy slaps.

"Ow." I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked resting his hand down.

I didn't answer and he sighed again and began peppering my backside with slaps.

He stopped when I started to whine from the pain and put his hand down.

"Cuz I didn't want to be little and didn't tell you." I said

"That's part of it, what are the other parts?"

I whined and didn't answer.

He started to spank again and this time stopped when I started to cry.

"Cuz I back talked and kicked." I cried

"You didn't tell Daddy you were feeling little, then you chose to give me lip and kick. Those are three rules broken, one of them is the biggest rule, so go get me the timer." He let go.

"No Daddy not the timer." I whined and squirmed on his lap.

"Go get Daddy the timer. If I have to get it you'll get double time." He sat me up and gave a soft smack on my bum. "Scoot."

I rubbed my eyes and went to the kitchen where the timer was. It was the worst part of the whole world.

I slowly walked back over to him and he pulled me back over his lap so I was staring at the floor.

"You get thirty seconds for each rule broken but the big rules get a full minute. So for not telling Daddy you we're little you get a minute, for back talk you get thirty seconds, and for kicking you get thirty seconds. So you got yourself two full minutes." He set the timer and set it on the table. He placed his hand down as he pressed the start button and started popping my bum fast and stingy.  I squirmed and cried but he had an arm around my waist that held me in place.

It seemed like years until the timer went off.

He pulled up my underwear but pulled my pants to my knees.

"Go stand, nose in the corner where I can see you." He let me up and I rubbed my bum as I cried. "Move little girl."

I just stayed .

"Do you need another couple seconds with the timer?" He asked

"No but I don't wanna go to the corner without pants." I cried

He pulled me back over his lap and got the timer.

"You've got yourself thirty more seconds because apparently that spanking wasn't hard enough."

He set it for thirty seconds but started spanking before he started the timer. He hit hard and made sure every single part of my bum was covered.

After the thirty seconds he let me up and took off my pants completely.

"Nose in the corner now." He spanked me again and I went to the corner. He came over and pulled my underwear up a little so my bum was exposed. "Do not look back or you'll get more spanks."

He walked away and I didn't look back.

~~

please tell me what you think!


End file.
